Sex on Fire
by MissBlackClover
Summary: De cinco veces que Darren y Chris tuvieron sexo, y de un par en que no.  CrissColfer!


Hi :)

OMG. Simplemente, omg. no he podido concentrarme tanto como desearía para escribir tanto como desearía, tengo muchas ideas y lo siento mucho pero lo mio y lo que me mata es **CrissColfer**. Alguien me preguntó (perdón que no recuerde quién!) sobre si tenía **Tumblr**. Creo, sinceramente, que cualquiera que este en este barco DEBE tener tumblr, el mío es **MissBlackClover** y todo el mundo es bienvenido :D! Este fic, como todos los demás, no tiene congruencia alguna y no sé de dónde demonios salió. Creo que de la espera para el quinto capitulo porque espero que todos hayan leido ya el spoliers de ese capitulo y OMG!OMG!**OMG**! Bueno, sin tanto drama, les traere un par más de fics en esta semana, espero :) oneshots, claro, aun no me atrevo a hacer largos :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sex On Fire<strong>

_1. De Darren y los baños lujosos._

–Oh, Dios… condón, condón, Darrencondónporfavor…

–Nunca hemos utilizado…–

–Llevas un traje… No. _Yo_ llevo un traje… _ohDios,si,oh_… n-no voy a echarlo a perder…

–_Chris_…

–Oh, por Dios, sólo pónte... ¡Oh!, por Dios. Oh, oh… ¡Oh,DIOS! – Chris sabe que probablemente ha dicho esas mismas palabras unas cien veces, si no es que más, en los últimos quince minutos. Esos quince minutos que les ha tomado atravesar todo el salón principal de los premios Emmy's en ese estado de felicidad alcoholizada y colarse en los elegantes baños, arrancarse los pantalones y empezar a follar.

–Chris… – Darren le está sosteniendo de los muslos y enterrándose en él profunda y desesperadamente, gruñendo y jadeando contra su oído. Golpeando, golpeando, golpeando justo donde debe de golpear y dejando a Chris sin respiración y volando alto.

Chis está sosteniéndose a sí mismo a medias, agarrado de la orilla de la puerta de los baños, sus brazos están quemándole pero Darren dentro de él le está consumiendo. Así que aunque Chris está preocupado por hacer un desastre en su traje, está más preocupado en cumplir sus caderas en el ritmo furioso que Darren ha impuesto y en el orgasmo que está quemando en su vientre.

Cuando Chris llega, en un grito silencioso, tiene el placer de disfrutar un par de minutos más la forma en que Darren se deja llevar y le folla contra la puerta de uno de los salones más elegantes que ha visto, en una de las fiestas más prestigiosas de las que ha asistid,o y de ver la cara de Darren cuando llega al climax.

Chris piensa que sobre todo, la cara de Darren es lo más hermoso.

_2. De Darren y una idea por celular._

**Estoy desnudo – DC**

Chris alza una ceja de incredulidad ante el mensaje de texto mientras escucha a alguien pidiéndole por algo.

**Quieres que te felicite o que lo publique en tweeter, quizás? – CC **

Brad le palmea el hombro y Chris está libre hasta la próxima semana, que es en dos días, hasta empezar los ensayos para el próximo capítulo.

**En tu cama. – DC**

Chris se congela ridículamente cuando está entrando en su coche, con el móvil a la altura de los ojos.

Oh, Dios.

**Llego en quince minutos. – CC**

Llego en doce y un par de segundos.

Fue intenso.

Como siempre lo es con Darren.

_3. De alguien más que no es Darren._

–Darren, Darren, Darren, despierta… Darren… – Chris se mueve sobre el cuerpo acurrucado en alguna esquina de Darren, algo pegajoso zumbando en su cabeza y una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Todo es muy brillante a sus ojos y tiene ganas.

Muchas.

Ganas de Darren.

Darren parpadea apenas un poco despierto cuando Chris ya lo está besando, tratando de introducir su lengua en su boca.

–Hey, hey, hey… ¿Qué mierda? – Se espabila cuando siente las manos de Chris abordando sus pantalones y bajándolos en segundos junto con su ropa interior, agradece estar envuelto en esa manta o su trasero ya estaría rozando el suelo.

–Vamos a follar. – Hay una sonrisa oscura en los labios de Chris antes de inclinarse y lamer los de Darren. – Corrección. – Se endereza, viendo a un desconcertado Darren a través de un par de ojos velados de _algo_. – Voy a follarte.

Hay una mueca estúpida en su cara por unos segundos, Darren lo sabe, pero cuando siente un par de dedos husmear ya en su trasero, tanteando, percibe que de hecho están aun en la sala de descanso y que hace unos momentos habían estado rodeados de todos en medio de algo así como una reunión masiva y... ¿Qué demonios? ¿Se quedó dormido?

– ¿Dónde-dónde están todos?

–Se fueron… – Chris le muerde el cuello y empuja su playera fuera y esta desenfrenado peleando con su propia ropa. – Son casi las seis... seis de la mañana – Le vuelve a besar y se retira. – Vamos a follar.

– ¿Y-y yo puedo argumentar algo sobre eso? No que me esté quejando pero… – Chris lo ha tomado de los muslos y Darren se siente perfectamente como la erección de Chris golpea contra su trasero.

Quiere, claro que quiere, pero joder, que estaba durmiendo.

–Sí. – Dice Chris apartándose un poco y con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Sobre tu espalda o sobre tu estomago?

–Dios, ¿tomaste _algo_?

Hay una risa aguda de Chris mientras besa su abdomen y Darren ya está completamente duro ahora.

–Coctel de pastillas… y una coca de dieta con… _algo más_.

Darren se muerde los labios y entonces Chris está dentro de él.

–_Dios_…

_4. De cuando es idea de Chris y sus revelaciones._

Darren ha estado en una conversación por teléfono-Skype-cualquier-medio-de-comunicación-factible durante casi todo el día. Tiene su guitarra en su regazo desde el momento en que se despertó y hay papeles con notas, partituras esparcidas su alrededor, un auricular a la oreja izquierda conectado al teclado a su lado y la diademilla del micrófono sosteniéndose del otro. Su cabello es un lío y no se ha levantado más que para tomar un par de minute maids de la nevera y nada más.

Chris puede obtener algunos pedazos de Darren de su conversación y sabe que está hablando con _sus chicos_. Ellos están en medio de su ira y parece que es el momento adecuado para ponerse a componer lo que será otra parte del musical de Harry Potter. Chris no puede evitar sentirse emocionado al respecto.

Pero entonces, Darren ha estado así por los últimos tres días. Y si bien Chris jamás se pondría en el ridículo plan de tener celos de los amigos de Darren, la verdad es que acostumbrarse a él es fácil. Demasiado fácil. Tanto que cuando hay una pequeña ausencia, aunque sea mínima, Chris no puede evitar resentirlo.

Extraña a Darren.

Él mismo se siente un poco idiota por eso. Pero es un sentimiento lógico.

No sabe lo que está pensando cuando ya lo ha hecho.

Se ha sentado en ropa interior, sobre la alacena, con el pote de helado de fresa (la única cosa realmente comestible que hay en su refrigerador) y espera hasta que Darren se levanta al baño.

La reacción es inmediata, Darren se detiene ahí, a través de la mesa del desayuno y le mira. Chris está comiendo del pote de helado y le sonríe inocentemente.

– ¿Realmente esperas sentarte ahí, que te vea y que no haga nada? Mierda, _Colfer_. – Dice Darren con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios y Chris encoge un hombro devolviendo la sonrisa.

– ¿Puedes tomarte uno momento? Pareces realmente ocupado ahí adentro... – Justo cuando Chris ha dicho eso, la realización de lo que está haciendo hace que un ácido maligno queme su estomago.

–Creo que quince minutos no matarán a nadie, ¿no? – Darren ya acaricia sus muslos y el pote de helado ha sido arrebatado de sus manos.

Es cuando Darren se cuela entre sus piernas y le está quitando el aire con un beso que le está haciendo ver luces tras sus parpados, que Chris lo detiene, empujándolo del pecho.

– ¿Qué? – Darren mueve la cabeza de esa forma en que siempre le recuerda a un cachorro o algo así y Chris sonríe.

–Tus chicos, te están esperando… – Le cuesta, pero logra que Darren se encamine de nuevo hacía su revuelo de trabajo y pérdida de tiempo, que sabe que es más pérdida de tiempo que trabajo y se retira en silencio.

Enterrado en las mantas, abrazando la almohada de Darren contra su pecho, Chris tiene otra realización.

Tomo una mirada, una mirada de Darren hacía él para que Darren decidiera dejar todo y quedarse con él.

Chris aprieta la almohada más contra su pecho.

_5. De Kurt y Blaine (?)_

Habían grabado la primera vez de Kurt y Blaine.

Suave, sutil, romántico.

Contra todo pronóstico, ambos querían que fuera bien. O mejor que bien, perfecto.

Per-fec-to.

Así que habían estado concentrados, completamente enfocados en los detalles y habían hecho el suficiente trabajo de set para hacerlo bien.

Había sido una eternidad en el infierno.

Todos, desde el momento en el que Chris puso un pie en el set, saltaron sobre él. Los chicos del elenco no podían evitar mandarle miradas extrañas que parecían como si tuvieran problemas de concentración y cuando Darren, con su cabello perfectamente hecho y su ropa de escena, lo había abordado justo en su vestidor con cara de pánico porque alguien se le había acercado con una caja de preservativos supo que no era sólo él, sino la situación en sí.

Después, decidieron que ver la escena era lo más normal y cómodo para todos, incluso gente que no era ni parte del elenco.

Tardaron casi una hora en deshacerse de todos y al final, empezar a grabar.

Toma tras toma repetida, Brad no lo conseguía.

–No, no, no… no me lo tomen a mal, chicos. Ustedes están bien, es sólo _el enfoque_…

El maldito enfoque jodido que había aparecido el mismo día en que habían grabado Original Song y sus diez y ocho tomas de diferentes ángulos.

Cuando regresaron al apartamento, arrastrando los pies del cansancio y deshaciendo sus ropas, Chris se encontró siendo abordado sorpresivamente por besos apasionados en la pared del pasillo. Darren ya había hecho que su cabeza girara y toda la tensión y cansancio del día desapareciera.

–Chris… jugar, jugar, jugar y sin poder hacer nada durante tanto tiempo… lucias tan endemoniadamente _bien_ ahí, estaba _muriéndome_ siempre que Brad decía que no era el _enfoque correcto_. – Darren le está tomando de nuevo, manejándolo como quiere porque en ese momento Chris está a su merced.

Porque no le importa, porque está cansado y sólo Darren puede simplemente empezar a divagar sobre lo que sea mientras siga haciendo eso. Lo que sea que está haciendo que envía el cuerpo de Chris al borde de un acantilado.

–Estoy cansado… – Chris realmente no está realmente objetando, porque aun así abre sus piernas y Darren ya esta acomodándose en medio.

–Déjame cuidar de ti.

Darren lo folla bien. Profundo contra el colchón y con las piernas arriba.

Chris se sostiene a si mismo bastante bien a pesar de lo cansado que esta y Darren se encarga de arrastrar un orgasmo intenso y caliente para ambos. Cuida de Chris perfectamente.

_6. De cuando no hay ideas._

Chris está maullando. O al menos él mismo no encuentra otra forma de describir el vergonzoso sonido que ha salido de su garganta. Su vista esta brillando por los bordes y siente que puede acabar en cualquier momento, pero se sostiene.

Darren está frente a él, moviéndose de la forma correcta, empujando su trasero hasta Chris y enredando una mano en su cabello. Su espalda se arquea perfectamente contra el pecho de Chris, se contorsiona de placer y la pequeña capa de sudor que puede probar de su hombro, es deliciosa.

Darren jadea profundamente y hay balbuceos, algo que puede reconocer como que Chris está empujando en el lugar correcto y sobre que cree que puede desmayarse. Chris se mueve más rápido, desenfrenado, y sigue enterrando su cara en el cuello de Darren, quiere llegar. No. Quiere hacer a Darren llegar. Su mano, la que está sosteniendo un costado de Darren baja hasta sostenerle y masturbarlo.

Mueve su cabeza desesperadamente, risos negros agitándose frente a sus ojos y hay un murmullo ahogado.

–No, no, no,no,nonono…

Chris lo sabe, está cerca, quemando en su vientre.

– ¿No? – Es apenas un suspiro y siente a Darren apretar a su alrededor.

–Sí.

Le cuesta tres empujones más llegar y a Darren dos.

Caen sobre las almohadas, un lio de extremidades y respiraciones cortadas.

–Chris, Chris, ¿Chris? – Le toma un tiempo darse cuenta de que es la voz de Darren, la voz de Darren que se escucha lejana en sus oídos.

Abre los ojos, en la broma después del orgasmo y ahí están los ojos y los risos de Darren y su mano sobre su mejilla.

– ¿Darren? – Su propia voz también ajena a sus oídos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Hay una sonrisa en sus labios.

–No puedo escuchar bien.

Se miran unos segundos hasta que Darren se echa a reír histéricamente y se acerca para besarle.

_7. De cuando tampoco es idea de Darren, sino de Chris._

Chris sabe que es Darren cuando escucha el timbre de su departamento.

Le deja pasar, y Darren rebota de un lado a otro como siempre. Chris se desliza hasta conseguir una coca-cola de dieta y la abre. Cuando Darren está acercándose e inclinándose para besarle, Chris gira la cara. El beso cae en su mejilla, hay confusión en la cara de Darren y Chris se da cuenta de que no tiene antojo de coca-cola de dieta.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Trajiste el guión? – Ese era el trato, leer el guión, juntos, para adelantarse a la próxima escena de la próxima semana.

–Ropa, mi guitarra, mi almohada y películas de Disney, si a eso te refieres.

Chris deja la lata sobre la mesa y sale de la cocina.

–Sí, precisamente a eso me refiero…

– ¿Chris? ¿Qué mierda? – Darren le sigue.

Se encuentran entre el pasillo, a un lado de la mesa de desayuno y a unos pasos del sillón de dos piezas en la estancia.

–Esto es una mala idea. – Chris se gira y se enfrenta a él. No quiere estar cerca de Darren, porque Darren lo bloquea, porque Darren le hace ver el mundo más brillante, mejor y más emocionante, y Chris no puede vivir en esa situación cuando la realidad le esta gritando a la cara que esa visión es algo más peligroso.

Peligroso.

– ¿Es una mala idea que…?

Darren no tiene ni idea, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a tenerla? Para Darren siempre ha sido sólo sexo y ya.

–Esto.

Hay un silencio y Darren se columpia en sus pies.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Esto! – Chris no quiere decirlo, no quiere exteriorizar nada porque no quiere ser el primero en parecer inseguro. Pero no puede evitarlo. – Siempre que... se te ocurre algo, siempre… me llamas y… y… – Chris se cruza de brazos.

– ¿_Qué_? – Darren parece horriblemente tranquilo y Chris se siente horriblemente inquieto porque Darren sea así. – ¿Hablas de que me quede esta noche…?

– ¡Sí! Bueno… Siempre terminamos en la manera menos esperada. De la manera _menos indicada_.

– ¿Hablas de que siempre terminamos en tu cama? – Darren lo dice en un tono juguetón.

Chris asiente de un lado a otro ácidamente, bajando sus brazos cuando no nota absolutamente ningún sentimiento agresivo de Darren y sentirse defensivo cuando no hay nada de que defenderse sólo le consume energía.

–Sí.

Darren sacude los hombros.

–Creí que eso hacían las personas que estaban saliendo.

Chris se congela un poco.

– ¿Qué? – Darren abre la boca pero Chris levanta la mano. – Darren, tú y yo _no_ estamos saliendo.

Oh.

_Oh._

El dolor en los ojos de Darren es tan visible que Chris se da cuenta de que ha sido él quien lo ha causado con tanta facilidad que entonces, como una epifanía, se da cuenta de que Darren veía su relación del lado contrario al que Chris lo estaba viendo.

Chris se da cuenta de que si tiene miedo de entregar algo como su inseguridad sobre lo que ese hombre frente a él le hace sentir, no tenía por qué temer. Porque ese hombre ya le había entregado todo a Chris y Chris no se había dado cuenta.

Darren retrocede unos pasos, como encontrando que el espacio entre él y el cuerpo de Chris no es suficiente.

–Creo que… malinterprete todo, ¿no? – La voz de Darren no tiembla, pero hay algo debajo de la nota que se _siente_. Cuando está a punto de dar la media vuelta, Chris le sostiene.

–No. – Darren le mira, completamente abierto, _eso_ profundo en sus ojos esta chocando libremente contra lo que hay dentro de Chris y Chris se siente abrumado y ansioso y el mundo brilla más y todo parece mejor y… – Yo lo malinterprete.

Chris le besa y cuando se separan hay una petición en sus labios.

Caminan hasta la habitación de Chris, sin absolutamente nada más de palabras entre ellos y cuando vuelven a caer sobre la cama de Chris, todo se siente demasiado diferente.

La ropa sale rápido, entre besos que no terminan y caricias largas y profundas. Con las palmas extendidas y brazos enredados y suspiros. Se siente como si nada más existiera, no hay nada más en su cabeza que la forma en la que Darren le hace sentir, en su boca chispeando ondas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo o en las puntas de sus dedos jugueteando sobre su piel.

–Estas temblando… – Darren está preparándolo con sus dedos, de una manera completamente diferente a todas las anteriores y Chris asiente. Si, esta temblando, temblando y no tiene miedo de admitirlo.

Cuando se están moviendo juntos, suave, una caricia larga, un suspiro agudo, Chris quiere quedarse ahí en ese momento, en ese instante, con ese sentimiento que hace a su cabeza girar, que hace a su corazón bombear como tonto y cuando Darren le ve a los ojos y él se queda sin respiración, quiere quedarse ahí.

– ¿Darren?

– ¿Si…?

–Múdate conmigo. Aquí.

Incluso cuando llegan y ese sentimiento se agranda abrumadoramente en su pecho y Darren esta besándolo lentamente en los labios y en la frente y en los pómulos, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo; Chris quiere quedarse ahí.

–Sólo si terminamos siempre en tu cama, al final de cada día.

–Trato.

Quedarse ahí, consumiéndose por el fuego que es Darren Criss.

* * *

><p>omg. reviews :3?<p> 


End file.
